


Like a Cockroach

by Waning_Grace



Series: The Season 13 Collection [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Injured Gabriel (Supernatural), Ketch has plans within plans, Ketch's need for revenge, Season/Series 13 Speculation, Season/Series 13 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 16:32:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14288943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waning_Grace/pseuds/Waning_Grace
Summary: Ketch saves Gabriel out of revenge, nothing more.





	Like a Cockroach

**Author's Note:**

> This piece contains spoilers Episode for 13x17: The Thing

 

 

In the end it’s not a sense of doing his duty or doing the right thing that propels Ketch into making the hasty decision he does, but rather the need for revenge. His dealings with the pompous demon were simply that—a deal of convenience (on his side of course) and nothing more—and now they had come to a rather unfortunate end. With every belittled remark from his mouth to every hit of his juiced-up fist Asmodeus had made his feelings towards Ketch’s position quite clear therefore Ketch considers his exit to be quite fitting.

 

“Barbaric.” Ketch sneers in contempt at the now-absent demon as he climbs back to his feet. Asmodeus thought himself to be quite powerful but given what Ketch has witnessed he now knows better. There’s power here, yes, but instead of belonging to the demon who’s flitted off to who knows where the power truly lies with the miserable creature warily watching him through a metal grated door. The demon may think himself all powerful hopped up on the captive archangel’s grace though Ketch was willing to wager the power wouldn’t last long without easy access to his ‘juice box’ and truly the rest was a no-brainer.

 

Gathering the coveted archangel blade prove to be easy; gathering the imprisoned archangel not so much. Ketch is disgusted anew with Asmodeus’ methods upon the realization that the archangel isn’t even properly caged. A simple grate, made of heavy iron, is all the stands between Gabriel and freedom and yet the angel is still there, blinking up at Ketch in worried confusion as he reaches down and lifts the grate aside.

 

“Well? Come on then.” Ketch calls out impatiently as he reaches inside only to freeze at the way the angel makes a strangled whimpering noise in its throat and scrambles backwards despite there being nowhere to go. _For the love of…_ Ketch breaths out harshly through his nose, one hand coming up to pinch the bridge of his nose. They simply _do not have time for this_! “Look.” He starts, dropping his hand to fix the terrified being with a glare. “Against my better judgement I am taking the risk to free you. Time is of the essence therefore we must leave _now_.” It’s the only warning Ketch is willing to impart before he’s climbing into the hole to drag the angel out.

 

A short, panicked battle of wills breaks out that they most definitely **do not** have the time for yet in the end Ketch wins. The angel has been severely weakened and it’s almost ridiculously easy to overpower the being to drag him out of the cage at last. Once they are free of the confines Ketch wastes no time in bodily dragging Gabriel out of there. The angel whimpers and moans, the best he can with his mouth still sewn, in pain at every jostle yet the man doesn’t break his stride.

 

He holds no illusions—this act of defiance will cost him, quite possibly them both in the end, but frankly Ketch doesn’t give a damn. Death has no hold over him nor do the British Man of Letters so truly what does he have to lose? Surprisingly it’s a question Ketch has struggled with since his death at the hands of Dean and his subsequent resurrection. Still, like everything else, there’s no time to dwell on such thoughts now. “Come you.” He commands his charge, tugging harder on the angel’s arm in a bid to get him moving faster.

 

It’s probably inevitable that in the end he and his still-bound accomplice would end up in the care of the Winchesters themselves though privately Ketch unbends enough to admit he dislikes it. The situation is far from ideal and yet there’s no place else they can go. The Winchesters don’t trust him nor he them but the Bunker in which they reside is the safest place from Asmodeus’ unavoidable wrath Ketch can think of. Therefore, he ignores the hate-filled looks of contempt radiating off the younger Winchester, and to a lesser extent the cocked and loaded gun of the other and pushes forward the only bargaining chip he has: the archangel.

 

The resulting anger and confusion and misconceptions are of little surprise though in the end Ketch finds himself with no new bullet holes in him and in parley with the elder Winchester, much to the younger's obvious displeasure. The only one who had taken the whole thing with anything resembling calm was surprisingly the angel, who’d made no move beyond flinching and whimpering like a scared cat—something Ketch was concluding was unavoidable. It was no longer his problem; however, he had set off to free the angel from Asmodeus’ grasp and he had done so. Whatever happened to the archangel from here on out was on the Winchesters, not him.

 

Unsurprisingly as soon as the realization they held within their grasp the last piece of the spell they’d been seeking sunk in Dean Winchester was eager to cast it. It was a foolish move in Ketch’s book, one born of haste and naivety considering they were now unwitting caretakers to a badly damaged archangel, but who was he to say such things? It wasn’t like the Winchesters would heed his warnings and at any rate casting the spell before they concluded to chain him up, or possibly worse, had its advantages.  

 

The excuse he gives to tag along to the other world is nothing short of generic, playing off what he knows the Winchesters will expect of him. There’s a sprinkle of truth in the mix; as far as Ketch knows for all his stolen power Asmodeus’ reach has not transcended the bounds of reality therefore in that sense he should be safe. Given the circumstance it’s far better to be safer than sorry at any case. Is the possibility high that he won’t return from there? Yes. Is it worth it? Yes. If there’s one thing he knows, Ketch knows this: one way or another he’ll be back.


End file.
